All You Had To Do Was Ask
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Shepard can't hold in her feelings for the Cerberus operative any longer and spills the truth. A quick one-shot between Miranda and FemShep.


AN: So I was bored and sleepy and this came to my mind. Got my tablet out and began typing. A quick oneshot between Miranda Lawson and Commander Shepard. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

"This is a waste of time, Commander."

"'A waste of time?' Miranda, you wound me." Shepard said, placing her hand dramatically on her chest.

"I'm sure you're dying inside, but we need to focus on the Collectors. Not…this." She said, waving a hand in the air to indicate her current surroundings.

"Miranda, you can't always think about work. You go crazy if you do, trust me."

"I understand, but-"

"No 'buts!' Now drink up, that's an order, Operative Lawson." Shepard said with the tone of voice she uses when giving out orders, a grin upon her face.

Reluctantly, Miranda took a sip of the drink Shepard placed in her hands, all the while cursing whoever decided to put a bloody bar on the Normandy. It's a warship, not a damn casino. Putting down her half-finished drink on the table, Miranda stood.

"I really should be going now. I have to finish a report for the Illusive Man. Thanks for the drink, though."

As Miranda turns, Shepard grans her arm. "Miranda, wait."

During their time on the Normandy, Miranda and Shepard had become close friends-or acquaintances, as Miranda prefers. Shepard, despite the short time knowing her, knew that Miranda was the one. A foolish notion, she thought sometimes, considering their current predicament: the Collectors. Still, she was very taken by her raven-colored hair, the curves of her hips, her ocean-blue eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul at times.

But it wasn't just her looks. Shepard knew that under that covering of ice was a warm, caring a woman. A strong, compassionate woman that was too afraid to love, lest she lose it like everything else. Shepard saw this woman when she first woke up, the warm hand gently holding her bony arm down, concern etched into those beautiful eyes.

"Shepard-"

"Please. I… I need to tell you something important." It's now or never.

Letting go of her arm, Shepard motioned Miranda to take a seat on the couch again. "We've known each other for…some time now. I know what the mission is, I know what has to be done. But I just wanted to…to tell you how I feel about you. I… I've come to care for you, Miranda. A great deal. 

"I know it isn't easy to openly say what you feel, but… Just tell me if…if you feel the same. We can return to normalcy if I'm wrong. Operative and Commander."

Miranda had never seen Shepard so conflicted. Even during difficult decisions, she kept her head clear, her mind focused.

Miranda would be lying if she didn't feel…something…for her commanding officer. Shepard is an extraordinary woman, achieved more than any other by defeating Sovereign and Saren. She inspired people, even in her death. Knowing her on a personal basis, however, was another story.

Shepard is charismatic, optimistic, the perfect paragon. She's fierce in battle, commands with authority she earned. She takes care of her companions, pushing them to be better in a manner that feels right to them. Indeed the best humanity could offer was Commander Shepard.

Time and time again, Miranda denied her feelings towards the woman. She told herself that there was a mission to complete, a galaxy to save. She tried to ignore that strange feeling that surfaced whenever the two were alone. Now, however… now there was a chance.

Without thinking, Miranda took hold of Shepard's face, closing the distance between them and locking their lips on a fierce kiss. Shepard was surprised at first but quickly recovered, kissing Miranda back. She passed her tongue lightly over Miranda's soft lips, eliciting a small gasp to escape from them. She took the opportunity and moved forward with her tongue. Soon they were both exploring each other's mouths, taking the kiss deeper.

Their lips reluctantly parted, both of the women breathless. After a quick moment to catch their breath, Shepard spoke.

"Well… that settles it then, right?"

"Mmhmm." Miranda replied, a sly smirk coloring her features. "You could take it as rejection, if you want, though I doubt that's the case. Besides, I'd rather keep to myself."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that from you." Shepard chuckled.

"All you had to do was ask." Miranda said, reaching in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
